


True Supremacy

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cisfem!Reader, Daddy!Hux and Kitten!Reader obv, F/M, FO!Reader, Rough Sex, Throne Sex, daddy & kitten kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: In the wake of the Battle of Crait, Hux demands you meet him in the Throne Room of theSupremacy.





	True Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrauleinTora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinTora/gifts).



> For my lovely Tora and her less lovely husband, Hux.

It felt wrong, almost _mutinous_ to be in there. You didn’t dare wonder what the Supreme Leader was doing, or worse, when he’d get back. 

You’d never been in here before Supreme Leader Ren (by name alone you could imagine Hux’s scowling disapproval) had taken control of the First Order- too unimportant an officer to warrant the any higher-up’s attention. But you could see why the throne room embodied so much power- absurdly massive and open, one side housing a viewport that entirely covered the wall. The walls themselves were still damaged from the fight with the girl from Starkiller- obviously, the Supreme Leader’s concern was not set upon the aesthetics or repairs.

And you, all alone in this massive, important throne room- waiting by the lifts, absolutely sure that somehow, Hux wouldn’t make it, and you’d end up alone with only Supreme Leader Ren and his infamous wrath. 

The whirring of the turbolift approaching made your nerves fray- and mellowed only slightly as your expected General appeared. On instinct alone, you saluted him- back snapping upright in respect. He nodded once- and immediately strode past you. His long, lithe legs bringing him across the room in seconds, standing before the steps up onto the throne. 

You felt your brow pinch in confusion. Hux hadn’t been clear as to why he’d messaged for you to meet him in the throne room. You’d worried for a touch that it had been something actually official- but somehow what was unfolding before you was worse.

Hux’s slender body settled into the hard, empty seat, first stiff and formal- then the tension draining from his shoulders. Something you knew all too well passed over Hux’s face. Piercing sea glass green eyes caught you, held you captive from across the room. Well-conditioned arousal settled low in your belly, already aching for his command. 

"Kitten," That was all it took. You felt weak from the word alone, too easy to make you beg for anything Hux wanted. Hux's pink tongue slipped from his mouth, swept over his thin lips. Your eyes followed it every centimeter, your throat going dry in desire. "Come here." 

You wondered if Hux could tell how you wobbled on your legs, your body aching for his touch. You chewed on your lip as you approached the imposing seat- equal parts aroused and anxious for the fact Hux was sitting in the Supreme Leader's throne. 

"Go on. Get on your knees for me, Kitten."

You licked your lips and- beyond all rational thinking- knelt at his feet. Only an arm’s length before you, his erection pressed against his uniform pants, an enticing tent over the black fabric. You looked back to his face just in time to see the power flashed in his eyes, bright and dangerous, leaving your pussy clenching in anticipation. 

Hux leaned forward, catching your chin between his gloved thumb and forefinger- lifting your face as he willed. He swept his thumb over your lips as he spoke- paying no mind to how you barely opened your mouth to kiss at it as it passed. "Are you going to be a good girl today, Kitten?"

You hesitated, wanted to look back to the turbolift behind you. You were sure Hux would protect you if something were to happen, but... still. At your silence, Hux's thumb stilled, his eyes narrowing for a moment. "Tell me." 

You dared not predict his reaction. “What if Kylo comes back?”

His gaze darkened, his voice leaving no question to his authority: “He won’t be returning for quite a while.” You swallowed and nodded, the power in his voice only renewing your need for his touch. “Now, come here, Kitten. Come sit in Daddy’s lap.”

You didn’t think- driven only by primal need as you pulled yourself up onto Hux’s lap. Your legs slotted beside his easily on the wide throne, leaving your pussy pressed against Hux’s cock. Even separated by the thick layers of your uniforms, you could feel how much he wanted you. You held his gaze- and rubbed against him. Not hard enough to be _grinding_ \- just sliding so delicately towards him and back, barely teasing the length pressed up against you.

Hux hummed low in his throat, his seaglass eyes raking over your body. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?” 

You shivered, arched into the cool spark tracing down your spine. "Always, for you." 

Hux's gaze darkened, breath suddenly coming shallow. "Undress." 

You slid off his lap, all too happy to comply- dropping your uniform pants unceremoniously onto the throne room's glassy floor. Any shame you had once felt under your general's gaze had long since withered, too well acquainted with the heights his touch could carry you to. 

"Now, come taste Daddy's cock, kitten." 

You dropped to your knees, with no thought of concern for the hard tile, and settled between Hux's legs. Too much practice let you undo the clasps on his jodhpurs and free his dick. As patient as Hux had been, his cock was already thick and pink, the first touches of precum beginning to leak. You lapped at the forming bead greedily; hummed as you savored the taste of Hux's body and how your tongue slid smoothly over the silky skin.

His hand settled at the back of your neck, thumb rubbing soothingly just below your ear, silently praising your performance. You took the head into your mouth, suckled gently just to hear how his breath shuddered on his next exhale. Bringing your well-composed General to his basest instincts was one the best parts of your arrangement.

"Stop, come here." 

Despite your shaking knees, you climbed back onto his lap. Though the angle was difficult with the strange shape and unyielding material of the throne itself, it only took a moment for you to position yourself and sink down onto Hux's cock. You sighed, rocked your hips down against him as Hux's hands settled over your thighs, fingers digging into your bare skin. 

You began to raise yourself- and Hux snapped his hips upwards, burying the full length of his cock deep inside you. Not even waiting for your comfort, jarringly setting his own pace, rough and fast with each stroke. You shivered, held onto the shoulders of Hux's shirt and tried to ride along with each harsh thrust.

The hand that had so encouragingly been curled around the back of your neck caught your throat, just under your chin- squeezing just tight enough to make your head begin to buzz pleasantly and your pussy clench around his length in appreciation.

"Go on," Hux huffed, his voice already worn and low, half growling. "Moan for your Supreme Leader, girl."

You stiffened for a moment- only for Hux's next thrust to strike against your cervix. You cried out, half moaning and half in distress, "But, Sir!"

Hux's hand tightened sharply around your throat, until you could feel the stitching of his gloves biting into your skin- and held you still in the air as he fucked you. The rapidly decreasing blood to your brain left your head lolling in his grip, drifting blearily in the physical sensation- the swift thrusts of his cock inside you, the pressure and shape of his glove clamped across your jugular. Even the hot panting of his breath against your chest. 

"As far as you are concerned, I _am_ your Supreme Leader." You mewled, the words hardly making sense in your oxygen-starved brain. Without a care, you nodded as best you could against his cruel grip, mouthing quietly to him, though you weren't quite sure what you were trying to say.

The hand that had been on your thigh, making sure you kept up with his ravenous pace, slipped inwards to your hip. Without his help or proper control of your body, your pace began to falter- and nearly stuttered to a stop as one gloved thumb settled over your clit, working fast little circles against you.

Hux's hand around your throat loosened slowly, finally letting you take a full breath. And with it, you moaned, struggled to resume the rhythm that Hux had set- though you weren't sure how much control he himself still held. His fingers curled against you, consciously trying not to choke you _so_ harshly- 

You felt the heat curl in your belly. With the severity of Hux’s treatment, you couldn’t last much long. You constricted around him, savored how you could make Hux groan with his own pleasure. "Sir, may I cum?"

 _"Yes,"_ He panted, his thumb swirling faster. "Cum for me. For your Supreme Leader." 

His permission was all you needed, easily tipping you over the edge. Only your grip on Hux's shoulders kept you upright as the waves of burning pleasure raced up your spine. Hux himself only lasted a few bruising strokes more, before gasping and nearly sneering, his chin dipping down as his hips stuttered- finally finishing in you. 

You basked in the moment of post orgasmic bliss, leaning forward to rest your forehead against Hux's shoulder. In the silence of the throne room, all you could hear was the heavy pounding of your heart and your low rasping breathing. 

Hux nearly purred in your ear, the contented humming that always followed a particularly satisfying session. "You were very good, Kitten." You nodded quietly against his shoulder- "Now, off. Before this stains." 

You shuffled off the throne on unsteady legs, used the massive arm to steady yourself. As you pulled your pants and panties back on, Hux stood and began readjusting himself. Even carding his fingers through his hair, trying to right any mussing you had left. And despite the flush in his pale cheeks, he always seemed to be able to put himself together near perfectly.

When you had straighten your uniform as much as you could, you cleared your throat softly. "So..."

Hux’s professional persona resumed, his usual distanced and vaguely annoyed expression returning over his elegant features. And, as though you hadn’t just spite fucked on the Supreme Leader’s throne: "Lieutenant. Return to your station."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr:
> 
> [Writing Blog](korpuskat.tumblr.com) | [ Main Blog ](satans.codpiece.tumblr.com) | [Star Wars Blog](problematic-kylo.tumblr.com)


End file.
